A traditional Multiple Dimensioning Measurement Device (MDMD) captures the three dimensional size (i.e. length, width, height) of objects, such as parcels or pallets, based on the predetermined accuracy of the system. In the United States National Institutes of Standards and Technology (NIST) standard, this predetermined accuracy level of the system is known as the accuracy division.
Some MDMD devices support operations with different accuracy divisions, but these accuracy divisions are still predetermined. For example, an MDMD can provide a measurement with an accuracy of 1 cm for objects with dimensions smaller than 50 cm and can provide a measurement with an accuracy of 2 cm for objects with dimensions greater than 50 cm.
Predetermined accuracy divisions work for fixed dimensioning systems because the parameters of the measurement environment are known in fixed dimensioning systems. For example, for fixed MDMDs, the distance to the object to be measured, the viewing angle, and other parameters are limited by the installation of the device.
However, in the case of a Mobile Dimensioning Device (MDD), many of the parameters that influence the accuracy of the system cannot be controlled. Because of the dynamic nature of its accuracy, MDDs are not easily compatible with a NIST certification that requires the accuracy division to be reported in advance of the actual measurement. This lack of NIST certification generally prohibits MMDs from being used for commercial transactions.
Therefore, a need exists for a mobile dimensioning device that uses a dynamic accuracy division while remaining compatible with the NIST standard.